


Playing With Fire

by OctoberSnow



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Female Reader, Frottage, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctoberSnow/pseuds/OctoberSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curiosity had always been a thing that led you into the best kind of trouble. Toffee/Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! From what I can guess, either curiosity, disgust, or serious thirst for Toffee lead you to this story. In any case, this a story about you. Yes, you, the reader. You and Toffee, to be specific. Doing lewd things with each other. That's pretty much it. Enjoy your lizard man porn, you filthy, filthy girl ;0
> 
> Also, y/n = your name.

“Sir?”

You peer cautiously around the door frame at the man hunched over in the high-backed red chair, staring down at a book in his lap, the paper yellowed with age. It takes a few seconds for him to register that someone’s talking to him as he snaps his head up and looks over at you with those unnervingly yellow eyes.

His voice, although tinged with lack of sleep, is still patient and smooth. “What is it?”

The fire in the room sends dancing shadows over his features, making them look gaunter than usual. You swallow a bit, not used to being the one addressing him.

“It’s…it’s really late. Are you planning to go to bed soon?”

Toffee’s eyes look through you for a few moments before he leans back in the chair to stretch, and even from where you stand you can hear the soft pop of his muscles as he tilts his head towards the ceiling.

The firelight highlights the curve of his long throat, and you can’t help but stare at it before looking away as your face grows warm.

It seems he’s noticed you staring; there’s a ghost of a smile on his lips when he looks back at you. “Time really does fly when you’re flipping through the nitty-gritty of ancient mewman culture.” He gives a dismissive look at the other books that lay stacked beside his chair, having already perused through them and gathering the information he needed.

“Are you going to just hover in the doorway? Come in, the floor doesn’t bite.” He doesn’t look at you as he says this; instead he puts a hand on the top book in the stack, opens it to the middle and slides this thumb over the pages, the soft noise of rapidly flipping paper echoing up to the high ceiling.

The heat in your face is from embarrassment this time as you quickly move to stand at a safe distance from your superior. ‘Safe distance’ meaning about four feet away from his chair as he directs his gaze back onto you.

“If it’s so late, why aren’t you asleep yourself?” Toffee’s voice has a hint of tease in it.

“Well,” you begin, “I was trying to sleep, but then I grew concerned for you, knowing you were still here in the library. How long has it been since you slept?”

“Several hours, perhaps.”

You frown at him. “Try a few days.”

He raises a brow at you, likely surprised that you kept track of his sleep schedule. Toffee only sleeps when he absolutely needs to, and spends his waking hours gathering information, on what exactly you aren’t sure.

You’d only worked for him for a few months as a human informant, and during that time you learned little about him except that he had impeccable taste in clothing, was choice in his words and had a thing for brown sludge water; that, and he was missing one of his fingers, something you found odd but was too nervous to ask him about.

The other monsters, your “coworkers” perhaps, knew as much about him as you did. Once they got over you being a human, they actually turned out to be pretty friendly to the point where you couldn’t get them to shut up. But whenever you asked about Toffee, their answers were more ‘hmms’ and ‘haaahs’ than actual information. All they could say is that Toffee took better care of them than their previous boss did.

Unfortunately, Toffee doesn’t seem to want to take care of himself.

You fold your hands in front of yourself, trying not to wring them together. “You should probably get some rest. You look…well, you look tired.” Toffee gives a wry smile and shuts the book in his lap. “That’s putting it lightly.”

He actually looks exhausted, about five seconds away from crashing onto the floor and using the book as a hasty pillow. Thankfully he doesn’t, because you’re not sure if you can drag a sleeping Toffee to his room without assistance.

He stands up from the chair and places the book onto the pile, his eyes glancing over you from head to toe. “Mauve looks good on you.”

It takes you a second to realize that he’s talking about the color of your robe and your face grows hot once more, grateful that you had the sense to put it on before coming to the library. God knows what he would’ve said about what was underneath it.

Your sleeping attire is skimpy, to say the least. The nights at the castle are hot, and air conditioning was something that was unheard of here, so you had to find some way to cool off. Your choice of sleepwear was a thin gray tee shirt that barely hid your panties. It showed off your legs, that was for sure.

“Um, thanks,” you begin before starting again with, “So, are you going to bed? Do you even remember where your bedroom is?” You manage to pull a real smile from him that time, and from what you knew you were the only worker who could make him do that.

You’ve stepped closer to him without realizing it, close enough to where you could see the firelight catch the fine detail of small scales covering his skin. They look almost silvery blue, an unusual but beautiful color.

It took a while for you to admit to yourself that you’re attracted to a lizard monster-man in a suit.

Toffee leans forward, his hands behind his back. His voice is a low rumble that travels up your spine. “I’m not sure. Think you could show me the way?” He’s close enough to where his breath ghosts over your lips, and it takes all your willpower to not shiver and show him just what kind of effect he’s having on you.

“Of course, sir,” Your voice comes out lower than expected, and it makes something flash in his yellow eyes. You tear your eyes away from his and turn to slowly walk to the door, making a point to sway your hips.

You can feel the heat of his gaze travel over your figure, and you bite your lip. Is seducing your boss a good idea? Is he even being seduced by you, or is he just being his usual teasing self?

The candle that you’re holding casts a small amount of light through the hall, making a weak effort to push away the shadows. Behind you, you can hear Toffee snap his fingers, and suddenly the library is encased in darkness.

The fire that was previously roaring was now completely out, the only source of light coming from your candle now. Your heart begins to beat faster, and you’re wondering what sorts of black magic Toffee learned to put out fire with a single gesture.

“I hope you can see in the dark,” You hastily joke, gripping your candle a little tighter. Toffee’s voice suddenly sounds like it’s right next to your ear.

“I can, actually. Very well.”

Not surprising in the least. You’re walking down the hallway towards the spiral staircase leading up to the bedrooms, and the eerie silence of Toffee’s footsteps makes you wonder for a second if he’s even following you. When he speaks again, his voice sounds like thunder in the dark hall.

“From what I know, humans don’t seem to have very good nocturnal vision.” You smile to yourself as the two of you make your way up the stairs.

“We don’t. It’s actually pretty terrible, we can barely see anything.”

“Mmm,” is his reply. You’re on the second level now, and his room is at the end of the hallway, on the right. As you start to walk towards it, however, your candle goes out.

Your eyes grow wide, looking around in the dark, trying to adjust to it. A second passes and you feel a hand on your shoulder, solid and steady.

“Are you scared?” His voice is a notch above a whisper, and you swallow. This isn’t the first time he’s touched you, but this time it feels different. Everything feels different, and it’s making your body buzz with a new sort of energy.

“No,” you finally answer back, and your voice is low and private. The only thing you hear for a moment is your heartbeat. Toffee’s hand squeezes your shoulder, and you can feel the absence of his finger. You feel the static of his mouth next to your ear, but he doesn’t say anything.

Suddenly your candle is lit again. Toffee’s hand is gone from your shoulder and you turn to look at him, your expression a mixture of confusion and uneasiness.

He simply raises his brow at you, his face its usual bored look although it looks nearly sinister in the faint light. You don’t like him playing these sorts of head games with you, and he knows this. He also knows that you’re the only person in the castle smart enough to keep up with them.

Toffee then walks past you towards his room. “Goodnight, y\n,” He casually tosses over his shoulder, turning to give you one more placid glance before he enters and closes the door with a dull, decisive click.

You’re left standing in the hallway with your candle gripped hard and wet heat starting between your legs. You turn and slowly make your way to your own room, frustrated because he knows he’s left you wanting more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the reader decides to visit Toffee in his room ;P

As you’re lying in your bed already knowing you’re too restless to fall asleep, you start thinking about what he looks like under that suit. You knew he had a good build, from the time he rolled up his sleeves and allowed you a tease-worth of skin.

You’ve wandered through these daydreams before, and occasionally had to act on them because thinking about Toffee for too long always gets you hot down there, sometimes to the point of it being painful.

But as your hand travels lower to slip underneath your panties, you suddenly realize you’re tired of thinking about how Toffee’s chest would feel against yours, or how strange it would feel to kiss him. You’re tired of thinking about how everything with him would feel.

You need the real thing, and you need it bad. You want to get off, but you want _him_ to get you off, damn it.

His room is on the other side of the castle, but you know the path well enough to walk in the dark. You don’t bring a candle with you or your robe, because you want the element of surprise. It’s Toffee’s turn to be taken off guard.

As you get closer to his room, however, the determination slowly twists itself into nervousness. What if everything Toffee did or said to you wasn’t serious? The man is an enigma, and in the chance that he doesn’t want you back, what would happen then?

But you’re already standing at his door, and the time for what-ifs is over. You reach out and timidly grasp the knob, turning it slowly enough to be silent. You open the door and peek into his room, making out the dim shape of furniture and the moonlight through the window casts a glowing square over the floor.

You can see Toffee’s bed, on the right side against the wall, and practically tiptoe over to it. But as you get closer you realize once you squint that he isn’t actually in his bed.

You hear the door behind you close with a quiet click, and then feel the weight of Toffee’s chin on your shoulder. His hands snake around your waist to press your back against his chest, and his steady heartbeat is a stark contrast to the pounding in your own chest.

“Trouble sleeping?” His lips grazing your ear, that smooth baritone voice making heat prickle over your skin and melt you from the inside. He smells like books and spicy soap.

You giggle and press yourself harder against him. “That’s putting it lightly.” Your breath catches slightly as one of his hands begins to ease its way underneath your shirt, gliding over your stomach to grasp one of your breasts.

His clawed finger delicately grazes a nipple, and you make a needy little noise, hearing a small exhalation as he smiles against your neck. You’re grabbing his other hand, trying to hurry it along to its destination, but he takes his time anyway, moving downwards to rub you through the silky fabric of your panties.

“I’ve hardly touched you and you’re already this wet,” His voice dips into a lower octave, rubbing you harder and making you squirm, pushing into his hand.

“I’ve been thinking about you,” you purr back, and his response is to scissor your nipple between his fingers, making you gasp. He seems to like you turning into a horny mess against him.

“Lewd human girl.” Toffee’s voice is a very low, very _adult_ growl, and if you weren’t soaked before, you are now. He moves his hand out from your shirt and turns you around, pulling you into a heated kiss. It’s…interesting, kissing someone with a snout; but you like it, probably a little too much.

Probably because it’s Toffee you’re kissing, and god knows how many shameful things you’ve thought about doing with your boss. He’s so _different_ from the other monsters you’ve met, so calm and smart and full of secrets, so _something_ that you can’t put a name to but you don’t care because Toffee’s arms are wrapped around you and your thoughts are in another world where there’s no one else but him and you.

You have the nasty urge to get him to open his mouth and run your tongue along his sharp teeth, and slowly break down that smooth exterior of his into something hot and rough and _animalistic,_ as you grab him by his strong shoulders and kiss your way down his jaw. His hands move down to grab your ass, threatening to tear off your panties with a single claw.

“So _soft_ ,” he mutters against your neck, his voice filled with fascination and want. You wiggle your hips against his and can feel something hardening against your inner thigh. The texture of his skin reminds you of a snake.

Toffee lifts you up and you’re on his bed in a matter of seconds, your mouth against his as you’re pulling up his shirt and running your hands over his hard abdomen, feeling the muscles under his skin. He wraps his arms underneath you and lifts your lower half from the bed until it’s pressed flush against his groin.

It seems like he was in the middle of getting undressed when you came to his room, because his black slacks are still on although his button-up and tie are tossed over the back of a chair beside the bed. Still, you can feel his need straining against the dark fabric as you haphazardly wrap your legs around his lower back, biting his lip and earning a playful swat from his tail.

His hand snakes between your bodies and underneath your panties, pressing one clawed finger against your wet heat and slowly sliding it in. You can tell he’s trying to keep from hurting you, making you idly wonder if you’re not the first human he’s been with.

You frown against his mouth at the thought, and he notices. Toffee pulls away from you and even in the darkness you can see concern in his eyes. “Sorry –too fast?” He’s already pulling his finger out as he’s saying this, but you quickly reach down to grab him by the wrist, stilling his hand.

“No,” you breathe out, “This is perfect. It’s just… am I the first human you’ve ever been with?” It was downright foolish to assume he hadn’t been with other monsters, but humans were another matter. You didn’t like thinking about how another human girl got to experience this before you did, having Toffee’s hands on her skin and his mouth against hers.

He looks down at you for a moment before replying with a faint smirk, “Am I the first monster you’ve ever been with?” He leans down to peck you but you turn your face away from his kiss, huffing. “Of course you are! Now answer my question.”

Toffee chuckles low into your ear. “I’m just teasing. Yes, you’re the first. Since I’ve met you, I’ve been sneaking in some books about female human anatomy between my studies.” Your eyes widen a bit at that statement, but you weren’t about to lie to yourself; if you knew what species of monster Toffee was, you would have done your own extensive research into his anatomy. Curiosity had always been a thing that led you into the best kind of trouble.

“Because of that,” Toffee continues as he slowly moves his finger back inside of you and presses against your slick walls, “I’ve learned that your reproductive parts can be particularly sensitive.” He makes a point of rubbing his finger around inside of you, making you gasp and push against his hand.

“And I didn’t want to hurt you because of that.” His thumb is tracing a slow circle around your clitoris now, and your face is pressed against his neck, feeling the rumble of his voice. “Does it hurt, y/n?”

“No,” you gasp against his neck, as his thumb begins to tap down against your clit, making you squirm. “It feels good. God Toffee, you’ve done your homework.” He smiles against your shoulder, slowly pulling his finger out to slide two in this time, rolling his thumb over your clit and making you see static.

His fingers steadily move in and out of you, stopping once or twice to scissor them and pull a small noise out from the back of your throat, and you start rocking into his hand. Then his fingers pull out, and when you start to protest at the sudden emptiness he gives you a sly look and suddenly he’s moved down to where he’s between your legs, looking up at you as his tongue rolls out of his mouth. Your panties find a place on the floor a second later.

You’re pretty sure you’ve never been with a man with a tongue as long as Toffee’s, or any human for that matter. It’s long and pink and licking a hot trail up your thigh, and before you can comprehend what’s happening it laves around the lips of your snatch before diving in so fast that you cry out.

 Toffee’s tongue is moving around inside of you like crazy, and the sensation of it is driving you insane. You’re already a howling mess by the time his entire tongue is licking against your walls, and his arm reaches up to push you back against the bed when you try to sit up.

His arm firmly keeps you from moving more than a few inches as you buck wildly against it, and the feeling of complete helplessness against Toffee’s strength only fuels your arousal. “Fuck, Toffee, fuck-!” You’re screaming now, and you’re pretty sure that you’ve woken up half of the castle at this point.

You come so hard that your entire body shivers as you let out a long keen, and Toffee is relentless as he continues to taste you coming undone. You’re drowned in sensations for a few seconds as your mind blanks out, and by the time you can think again Toffee’s tongue is pulling out of you, tracing over your mound in lazy circles for a few moments and tapping out the last buzzes of your orgasm.

Your breath is coming out in short pants, your whitened knuckles loosening their death hold on the bed sheets. Toffee seems to be admiring his work as he slides his hands up to hold your heated face. He doesn’t need to ask if you’ve enjoyed that, since it seems the look of pleasure is universal.

A few seconds later finds you hastily undoing his belt and yanking down the zipper, eager to see what you could put your own mouth on. What Toffee has to offer doesn’t disappoint.

His cock springs out red and glistening; it’s long and thick, tapering upwards to flare out slightly at the tip. It feels hot, and strangely wet against your palm as you grasp it and gingerly move your hand up and down. The reaction is immediate; Toffee’s mouth parts slightly as he leans into your touch and curls his fingers into the sheets, a soft moan leaving him.

“Yes…just like that…”

His voice is low and smooth, and you swear that the sound of it alone could get you off.

You adjust yourself until you’re leaning down close enough to lick it, dragging your tongue over the small hole at the top before circling around the flared ends. Toffee makes a closed-mouth noise and you feel the muscles of his thigh twitch under your hand.

It makes heat gather at the bottom of your stomach, and you want to hear more of those dirty-sweet sounds he can make. You press your lips over the tip and slide down achingly slow, sweeping your tongue around and wanting to taste enough to confirm that you’re not imagining this.

His size was definitely nothing to scoff at, compared to a human’s or otherwise. Your hand slides down the length to grasp at the base, holding what you can’t fit into your mouth at first as you ease your way down, inch by wet inch.

Toffee’s hand is on your shoulder, not pushing you down or away, just…touching you and anchoring you to reality. You just want to push down until your nose is hitting his stomach, nice and fast without gagging on it, cursing yourself for even _having_ a gag reflex. Up, and down, up and down. You may be a natural at this.

That four-fingered hand of his is sliding from your shoulder to thread itself through your hair, tugging lightly and making you moan around his length. “Y/n,” Toffee says after a few more bobs of your head, sounding a bit out of breath, “Stop…keep going anymore, and I’ll…”

His tugs on your hair become more persistent, and your reply is to shake your head as best you can and surge forward, getting as much of him in your mouth as you can without choking. He grits out something in a language you’ve never heard before and the sound twists your stomach into a knot.

But you keep going still, and when Toffee speaks again, it’s a rasped growl as his hand tightens in your hair.

“Fine…if you won’t stop…then you better _swallow_.”

Then he slams his hips up against your face and comes silently through gritted teeth, hot bitter liquid pulsing down your throat. Your eyes are tearing up as your fingernails dig into his legs and for a few moments you’re choking because you can’t breathe and this-

 - _this_ is the part of him you’ve been wanting to see.

You’re breathing hard through your nose and his hand keeps you in place for a few more painful, beautiful moments until there’s only dull throbs in your mouth and then his hand lets go so that you can pull your head up and pant and cough out whatever’s stuck in your burning throat.

Toffee doesn’t say anything as you’re doing this, just observes you with eyes like citrus-colored calculations. It seems even when having sex there’s a chess game going on in his mind. Then, “You okay?” and his voice soothes you into smiling at him through tear-coated lashes.

“Yes. Thanks.”

He smiles at you, slow and private. “I should be thanking you. You,” and you can feel his tail curling around your waist and pressing you into his arms, against his solid chest, “are truly a work of art.” Your breath catches at that, the way he whispers it to you like a secret. Your face grows warm and he pecks your cheek with a short chuckle.

And suddenly you’re limp in his arms, curling into his warmth. You’re so tired now that you want to fall asleep and never wake up. And when you’re starting to doze into oblivion, you can feel him moving, and can feel yourself being lifted, and it’s like you’re floating.

You’re not sure if you dream the next thing that you hear, which is, “We’ll continue this.” Something warm folds over you and your mind hushes itself.

You wake up in your own bed, your shirt sticking to your skin and the taste of iron in your mouth. Half your bed sheets kicked to the floor and no Toffee in sight.

The fact that your panties aren’t in sight either is enough to convince you that it wasn’t all a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I know it was fun to write! This story's turning out longer than I expected, but that's good because I've been needing to get the creativity cogs turning again. If anyone's shocked by the blowjob scene, that's understandable. Toffee would likely be a little rough if his partner insisted on it, and he's not a good guy by any means.
> 
> Also, the new Star episodes are coming out tomorrow!! Are you excited because I definitely am!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader decides to play Toffee's game and wins a round. Monsters like to get clean too ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took a bit longer to write than I expected, mainly because Chrome hates playing videos in flash so I couldn't watch SVtFOE episodes for inspiration. Also I've had a pretty busy week haha. Hope you guys enjoy!

It’s morning. You’re watching TV with your coworkers, uninterested and eating your cereal but not really tasting it. You haven’t seen Toffee yet, and you’re not sure if you’re ready to. You’re nearly positive that if you asked Toffee why he carried you to your own room, his answer would be something like “Keeping up appearances.”

Glancing around the room at the monsters beside you makes you think that they likely wouldn’t care if they knew you and Toffee were doing the sorts of things most of them probably only read in a book.

When you put in another mouthful of cereal, you hear Toffee’s voice behind you suddenly and you bite down a little too hard on your spoon.

“Gentlemen,” he begins, “and lady,” a noticeable dip in his tone as you feel his eyes on you, “I’ll be going out for the day. The duties assigned to each of you are posted outside of the dining hall. Take care now.”

And then he’s gone, just like that. The other workers begin muttering to each other, and you hear things like, “Again?” and “Hope I didn’t get assigned to bathroom duty.”

The duty that you normally have is “espionage”, a fancier way of saying that you get to spy on some high school kids. Being that you were human, Toffee had you go places that monsters couldn’t tread in without being screamed at. Malls, restaurants, pretty much anywhere the hyper blonde girl and the Diaz kid went to.

Normally when you did this, you would jot down interactions Star would have with other people, along with Marco. Also the shops she went into, and the friends she hung out with. Basically anything you deemed noteworthy. To say that Star wasn’t like any other person you observed was an understatement. That girl makes most clinic patients look sane.

Then, when the princess and her friend went home for the night, you’d use your own special pair of dimension cutters gifted to you by Toffee to rip open a dimension to the castle, stroll into his office (usually empty) and place the notes you’ve taken onto the desk.

Your job is super easy, and you get some nice benefits from it. A place to sleep, free food, and about $200 a week to spend on whatever. You always find the money in your room, placed on your nightstand at a perfect square angle. Real American dollars. You decide not to ask where Toffee gets the money from.

Right now, you’re hoping your benefits will soon include a regular place in your boss’s bed.

You go out to perform your duties for the day (more observing, more note taking, did-did she really just eat that burrito with maple syrup?) and then head back to the castle, notes full of ostensibly important information.

When you go into the office this time, you find Toffee at his desk. This surprises you a little, since you’re used to seeing Toffee go out and then not be back until morning time. He glances up at you from his laptop and then offhandedly gestures for you to approach.

You do so with a little bit of uneasiness and excitement doing a tango in your stomach. Toffee reaches out for the notes without looking at you and you place them into his hand.

“Thank you, y/n, these should prove helpful.” Nothing in his voice hints about what happened the night before. Suddenly you feel frustrated, like something’s being taken out of your reach.

You place your hands on your hips without thinking, and the next time Toffee speaks it’s laced with amusement. “That’s a sassy look. I’m not giving you another assignment today, if that’s what you’re wondering.”

That is obviously not what you’re wondering, and the smug bastard knows this. He’s not even looking at you, letting his peripherals do all the work as he types some shit on his laptop. Like, what’s on the laptop that’s more important than a live, breathing woman who sucked his soul out through his dick last night?

You have the urge to climb up onto his desk and push all that boring job-stuff aside, straddle his lap and show him just how good of a worker you are. And you’re about two seconds away from doing that before you catch yourself, remembering that if you gave into your carnal urges all the time, then Toffee would be winning the little game he’s playing with you; He’d find a new place to put you on his chess board, a pawn with a much less desirable name.

So you decide to not do what he was expecting you to do, and turn on your heels at a smart one-eighty degrees before saying, “Of course, sir. Have a good day.”

That gets his attention. You’re smiling to yourself as you walk out of his office, feeling his hard yellow gaze follow you. If anything happens tonight, it should be interesting.

Nothing actually happens that night, or the night after. You find yourself wanting to scratch at the walls from frustration, annoyed with your boss, knowing that he’s waiting for you to break and seek him out like you did last time. He touches you more frequently now – on the back and shoulders when there are other monsters around, and a subtle squeeze on your ass that makes you jump slightly the few moments you and Toffee are alone with each other.

His touches bury themselves under your skin and become heat between your legs that you can’t take care of until it’s nighttime and you’re vexingly alone in your bed. You won’t give in, though. Let this little game continue until you can get _him_ to come to _you_ this time.

And you know he will. You know Toffee looks at you when you’re crossing your legs in your seat, your skirt riding up just the tiniest bit. The way you press your fingers to your lips when you’re reading or thinking hard is something you’ve never noticed before, but now you do because it catches his attention.

The next time you bring Toffee your notes, you find him in his favorite high-back chair in the library, doing what you assume to be light reading because he’s not hunched forward with his brows knitted together.

He hears the clicking of your heels as you approach, but doesn’t look up. He doesn’t seem to be reading the book anymore, however. You stand in front of him and lean forward, making sure to give him a nice view down your shirt as you quietly say, “Here’s my work for today, sir.” Your arm extends forward with papers in hand.

Finally Toffee looks up and his eyes stare straight at your cleavage, and you can feel the air change between you two. He looks like he’s about to clear his throat but changes his mind, taking the papers with a low “Thank you,” not looking at them but at you as you turn and take your time walking between the tall bookcases.

You pretend a book on a nearby table has caught your attention, and with a low hum in your throat you stop to flip through it, looking down at the words but not reading them. It could be because the book is in another language.

A few seconds pass before you feel a hand at the small of your back, sliding upwards slow and hawk-like before resting on your shoulder. Toffee’s looking down at the book you’re reading, and you can practically hear him smile.

“Learning how to read Mewnian?”

“Yeah,” you answer after a few beats, “Gives me something to do in my free time.” You did know what some of the words meant, although your knowledge of the text wasn’t extensive by any means. Learning to read in Mewnian was something you did to fall asleep faster at night sometimes.

You close the book to read the cover. “War Strategies by General Zircon,” you read in a slow, decisive voice, not seeking Toffee’s approval but knowing it would be nice if he showed some.

“Correct.” Toffee replies, watching your fingers trace over the title words. If he’s impressed, he’s sure as hell not showing it. His hand’s moving down your arm now, and you want to lean into it. “Read it before. Rather dry text, even for me.”

‘Rather dry’ is what you’ve been too much of for the past few days, although you’re sure Toffee would fix that for you soon. You turn to him with this kittenish little smile and run a single digit up his chest, enunciating your next words so that his eyes focus on your lips.

“I don’t care to read right now anyway.  I’m overdue for a shower.”

You aren’t really lying when you say that. You feel a bit grimy from walking around the dusty streets, taking notes of Star and her friend. Toffee knows an invitation when he hears it, and keeps his eyes on you as you’re walking out of the library with victory bells ringing in your head.

You come into your room and drop your clothes into a puddle next to your bed. While most of your coworkers have a shower room on the first level that they have to share, you were lucky enough to get your own bathroom attached to your room; likely because Toffee understood you wanting privacy, being the only woman in the castle.

You turn the handle of your shower, and after a few squeaks you’re hit with blissfully hot water. You let it run over your body and soak the soreness out of your muscles, steaming up your bathroom like a loose, warm hug.

It doesn’t take long for Toffee to join you. You’re scrubbing up your waist with a body wash that smells like tropical-mango-whatever, head tilted up into the water stream with your eyes closed and then you feel a hand fold over yours.

You drop your loofah without another thought, and Toffee’s mouth is against yours a second later with enough heat to suggest that he needs this as much as you do. His arms folding around your back as he’s dragging his tongue down your neck to trace your collarbone, soaking in your gasp along with the water droplets.

There’s something so _fun_ about sex in the shower, maybe because of all the slickness of wet bodies and how easy everything slides against each other; Toffee has you against the wall now, suctioning his mouth to the curve of your throat and making you weak at the knees. Your fingernails rake down his back and the noise from the back of his throat suggests he likes that.

It feels like Toffee’s hiding steel under his skin because he’s so damn solid. Everything about him is firm, unapologetic muscle and you can’t get enough of it. Toffee, however, loves moving his hands over all your curves, lingering on the soft places like he’s never felt anything like you before. His fascination with your body makes you feel gorgeous.

You’re pushing your hips against his because you want him in you and you can’t wait any longer. He gets the message pretty quick and lifts you up, your back sliding against the shower wall. Your arms wrap over his shoulders and your legs tighten around his waist, anticipation breathing hot against your shoulder as he angles himself and presses inside you, sliding you down as slow as his patience will let him.

It hurts, you’re not gonna lie, but it’s a pain you can handle because it’s what you’ve been wanting for months now. When Toffee speaks, his voice is low and devoid of breath. “How does it feel?”

“Amazing,” is your equally breathless reply, and you wiggle just the tiniest bit, leading to a sudden blur of four more inches in you that has you cry out. Toffee stills completely, and a shiver runs between the two of you while you’re trying to re-gather your thoughts.

Then, “Keep going.”

“Are you sure?”

“God, yes, Toffee, just… go.”

“Okay.” Two syllables that carry more weight behind them than you thought possible, as he moves until he’s completely inside you. You feel like you’ve been stretched to your limits, and the water dripping down from your brow makes it hard to see how Toffee’s looking at you, but he has something in his eyes that makes your skin feel hot.

His thrusts start smooth and shallow, and soon the sliding becomes erratic as your suspension from the ground has you feeling every inch within a matter of minutes. Your fingers tangle themselves in his night-black hair, nose pushed into the side of his collar bone as the friction of small silvery scales against your skin slowly dismantles your thoughts into noises and distant _god god gods_ with a few _fucks_ thrown tastefully in-between.

The noise from the shower does little to muffle the noises you’re making, and Toffee’s hitting somewhere deeper than you’ve ever felt before. One thrust has you running your teeth down his shoulder, and you’re not sure when you’ve ended up on the shower floor with him above you, pushing into you with his hands making trails of fire up your sides to grab your breasts.

Your own hands slide up his arms to grab at his shoulders and hold him closer to you as his lips curl back to show gleaming, dangerous-looking teeth. You peck him on the nose without thinking, and his raised brow makes you give a low giggle that’s smothered in a kiss.

Then it becomes a little too rough to be called a kiss, and you think one of his teeth cut your lower lip on accident but you don’t care. He’s thrusting into you harder and faster at a pace that’s making you lose your mind because he keeps hitting that spot that steals your breath.

Something inside of you snaps as your orgasm rolls over you like an earthquake, and the only thing that’s coming from your mouth is _Toffee fuck I’m coming fuck_ as he pants against your mouth that he’s close and a few more erratic pushes has his claws digging lines into the floor on either side of you.

Then he pulls out, full-body shivers against you as he’s coming onto your stomach in white ropy lines. A growl that feels like it’s been strangled out of him as his eyes clench shut, his brows furrowed. Strands of black hair are stuck to his forehead, and he looks so un-Toffee-like that it’s almost like you’re fucking another person.

A few seconds pass as you’re trying to catch your breath, and the shower has water running in thin rivulets down Toffee’s chest and arms, his skin silver-blue and making you lick your lips with the need to taste it.

You lean up and glide your tongue up his neck and down his jaw line, and he says your name in a husky rumble as he pulls you up to hold you tight against his solid chest. When you pull apart you laugh at Toffee’s frown as he notices the transfer of some of his release on his own chest; before the shower can clean the rest of it, you swipe some off with your finger and trace your tongue over it, sucking it past your mouth and pulling your finger out with a lewd _pop_.

He smiles at the sound, and the two of you take an _actual_ shower together as he lets you rub down his shoulders and chest with the spicy-smelling soap that you’re a little obsessed with because it smells so Toffee.

“Am I your favorite worker?” You ask Toffee with a sly smile as you begin to rub circles lower down his stomach, and the small arch of his brow tells you everything.

“I think you know the answer that already.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been going to a lot of concerts lately (Volbeat, anyone? Holla) and i've been thinking about what major i want exactly, so school's pretty stressful. x.x but i love writing because it's a little escape from reality and i love it when people enjoy my stories. So thank you guys for giving me inspiration!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Toffee takes you out for a night ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's guys! Sorry it's been a while but I watched a lot of SVtFOE and my hots for Toffee have indeed returned. It is also canon now, guys: Toffee has nipples. Like, the artists made absolutely sure that you can see Toffee's nipples through his shirt on that tapestry. Thank you artists, you have given me life. Now you just have to draw Toffee shirtless.

There’s this, person, sitting several seats away from you at the bar. And he’s staring at you the way a cat stares at a bird with an injured wing.

He’s gorgeous, looks like a fallen angel and dresses like a rock star. Wild, flame-colored hair and eyes like the ocean that’ve been observing you for the past five minutes. He could almost pass for a human if it wasn’t for the dragon-like wings coming out from his back and the black horns poking out from his untamed locks.

You ignore him, keeping your eyes on your phone. The place where Toffee said he would meet you was on the outskirts of Mewtopia, but it isn’t seedy like other bars you’d walked by. It is, for lack of a better word, cosmopolitan, with lots of blacks and beiges and expensive-looking decorations. It makes you think of something you’d see in a magazine.

The monsters that work there are stylishly dressed and polite; they didn’t bat an eye at you when you walked in, so you can safely assume they have lots of Mewnian guests. The person working the bar is a slender grey-skinned woman with six arms and night-black eyes, her straight white hair pulled into a sleek ponytail. She sort of reminds you of a spider.

You sit there pretending to be absorbed by your phone for another minute before the muted tap of glass on the counter catches your attention. You look up and see a tall glass sitting before you, a dark blue liquid fizzing inside of it, a purple lime slice garnishing the rim. The spider-woman smiles at you over the glass.

“From the gentleman with the wings.”

You’re not quite sure what to make of the drink; it’s certainly one of the more harmless drinks the bar offers, Toffee’s sludge-bourbon not being a preference of yours.

You try not to look at the horned man as you offer the spider-woman a sheepish smile. “Thanks, but I’m actually waiting for someone.” The bartender’s smile falters just the tiniest bit before you feel heat by your side.

You turn your head and find yourself trapped by hot blue eyes staring you down. The demon-man is now sitting beside you, his smile as dark as your drink. “Hi there,” he begins, his voice a liquid purr that traces your ears like a caress.

You can’t help but be a little enthralled by this stranger already. “Um, hi,” you reply, not sure what else to say. The look in his eyes is robbing you of your usual wit, and you’re growing concerned by it.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you here before,” he starts again, his eyes giving your figure a once-over. You’re wearing a deep-red dress that hugs your curves, and you can tell he likes what he sees. “Name’s Castor. What’s yours?”

Your lip curls, knowing that you don’t care to give this man your name. Gorgeous or not, he has danger written all over him. And not the same sort of danger that drew you to Toffee. “I don’t think you need to know,” you reply, traces of warning in your voice as you turn to take a sip of the drink that you ordered, ignoring the tall purple drink.

Castor seems to be a bit taken aback by your response, but then chuckles lowly.

“How about I just call you Sassy?” His voice shivers in your ribcage, and you ignore the feeling as you raise a brow. “Call me whatever you like. I don’t care,” you snap at him, keeping your eyes focused on the door. What the hell is taking Toffee so long?

Another one of the bar’s guests whistles low at your reply, as Castor’s smile burns in the corner of your vision. “You’ve got fire in you. I like that a lot.”

You bite back another remark, choosing to ignore him as you turn your gaze back to the door. “Trust me, beautiful,” Castor’s voice dips another octave, “Whoever you’re waiting on can’t offer what I have to give.” You turn to look at him without thinking, and his eyes trap you like a blue vice. His gaze is rather hypnotizing, to the point where you can no longer tear your own eyes away.

“Oh, yeah?” The corner of your lip turns up the tiniest bit, like a sneer. Challenging Toffee’s worth as your man was something you didn’t think you’d have to do this evening. “What do you have that he can’t give?”

Castor’s grin widens, knowing he’s got your interest. He leans back and almost seems to pull you forward with his eyes. “Let’s make a deal,” he starts again, and his voice wraps around you, holding you in place. “I’ll give you the best night you’ve ever had. Make you go crazy with pleasure. If you’re not satisfied by the end of the night, then all I can say is that your man must have the skills of a sex god. I’ll leave you be with him.”

You’re not sure what to say to that. Toffee makes you feel pretty damn good, that’s for sure. But the challenge in Castor’s voice is something you’re finding hard to resist. “And if I am satisfied?” You almost whisper, staring into his ocean-colored eyes. You grip the glass of your drink, not sure of what you’re saying anymore.

“Then you leave him and stay with me. Trust me, you won’t miss him.”

You bite your lip, hard. Every little part of you is screaming that this isn’t a good idea, that you shouldn’t be listening to this gorgeous demon-man. Something about him that turns your stomach and makes your skin feel funny. But before you can open your mouth to reply, another voice rumbles behind you.

“I’m afraid she’s going to have to decline your offer.”

You tear your eyes away from Castor and look towards your boss, who places his hand on your shoulder, seeping happiness and relief under your skin with its steady warmth. Toffee is looking at Castor with hard yellow eyes, his mouth a tight frown.

This is the closest you’ve seen Toffee to being angry before. Castor lifts a brow at him. “I think the woman can speak for herself. So how about it, Sassy?” He turns his gaze back to you, turning the hypnosis up tenfold. You’re pinned down once more, but the squeeze of Toffee’s hand on your shoulder shakes you out of it.

Your voice comes out shakier that you’d hoped. “I…no thank you.”

Castor seems startled by your reply, for once not oozing smugness as he leans back and frowns. He glances at the bartender, and she shakes her head, staring nervously at Toffee. The wine glass she’s polishing is gripped tightly in her hand. Everyone in the bar seems tense now that you’ve noticed all of them staring at the scene, most looking at Toffee with scared looks on their faces.

You’re afraid to look at Toffee to see what sort of expression he’s making. “You heard her. Now leave her alone.” Toffee’s voice is low and full of warning, and, not gonna lie, you’re a little turned on by it.

Castor looks at him, then you, then him again. Finally he stands up and growls, “Fine. Keep her. I don’t care.” Huffing, he turns to make haste out of the bar, not looking back. As soon as the door slams behind him, the tension in the air dissipates as your body un-tenses and you release the breath you didn’t know you were holding. Everyone in the bar quietly goes back to their business.

“What took you so long?” You mutter at Toffee, but then turn to him with a relieved smile. He half-smiles back. “Sorry. Had more work to take care of than I realized.” 

Without saying anything to him, the bartender places a glass of bourbon sludge on the counter and goes to the back. Toffee doesn’t spare her a glance, keeping his eyes on you as he seats himself where Castor previously sat.

“Glad I made it just in time, though. Do you know what sort of monster that was, y/n?”

“No,” you reply honestly, shaking your head a bit. Toffee raises his brow.

“An incubus. Had you fallen for his charms and gone home with him, you would’ve likely ended up dead.”

“Oh.” The realization hits you hard, as you remember reading about incubuses somewhere before: Male demons that seduce women, sometimes draining their life-force during sex and leaving them dead. Good thing you declined, then.

You and Toffee talk about a few more things, before the topic goes back to the incubus. “Did you know him?” You ask your boss, finding yourself too curious not to ask. Toffee sips his bourbon in contemplation. “Not personally. I’ve seen him here before, picking up women and taking them home. You’re the first one he hasn’t gotten.”

You give Toffee a kittenish little grin. “I’m sure the sex would’ve been great, though. Incredible, even.”

The challenge in your voice brings heat into Toffee’s eyes that you’ve never seen before. You lean in and finish in a little whisper, “And I’m sure that we would’ve gone at it all night long, wave after wave of pleasure until I’m numbed by it, and that’s when he takes my life-force.”

Toffee looks away, seeming unaffected by your statement. “Mmm, I’m sure. Well, he’s likely in another bar nearby if you wish to take him up on his offer. Pity though, because I had my own plans for us tonight.”

You giggle. “Oh, really?”

He turns back to you with a small smirk. “Don’t believe me?” He taps the counter as a sign for the bartender to bring the bill, and she does so with a nervous smile, to which he gives her a placid stare. He drops some Mewnian coins on the counter and takes your hand, the strength of his hold on it telling you not to argue as you walk out of the bar.

It’s later than you realized, the sun merely a faint orange glow over the buildings as night eases its way in. It’s also colder than you thought, as you start to rub your arms. This dress is cute alright, but it doesn’t offer much in warmth. Toffee notices your subtle shivering and moments later warm, silky heat is draped over your shoulders.

Toffee puts his arm around you as you grip his jacket closer around yourself and smile at him. “Such a gentleman, taking me home,” you tease as the two of you start to walk.

“Oh, we’re not heading home just yet,” He replies, and your stomach begins to flutter with anticipation. You want to ask him where you’re going, but then decide to let yourself be surprised instead. A few blocks later has you standing in front of a tall building that’s medieval in structure, with stone walls and intricately carved figures in the stone that remind you of old cathedrals back home.

Tall windows line the front of the building, and on the inside it looks modern. “What’s this place?” You murmur, more to yourself than to Toffee. Toffee smiles at your quiet awe and leads you through the tall doors; you welcome the warmth inside.

You realize now that it’s a hotel, and possibly the nicest one you’ve ever been in. The marble floor looks recently polished, the furniture modern and plush. The hotel’s chandeliers fill the lobby with a warm light, the largest one centering the check-in desk where a suited monster stands. He offers you a smile before turning to Toffee.

“Hello, Mr. Toffee. Take it you have the suite reserved?” He’s already sliding the key over the desk as he speaks, the subtle scrape of metal over mahogany. Toffee smiles slightly and takes the key. “You know me, Mr. Nell.”

Mr. Nell writes something down in a book before glancing back up. “Everything’s set. You two enjoy your stay.” He winks at you, and your face flushes a bit. How often did Toffee come here?

“Thanks, I’m sure we will.” Toffee leads you to the elevator, and presses the button for one of the top floors. Your heart begins a nervous little rhythm in your chest as you glance over at Toffee, but there’s nothing in his expression, like he’s keeping it neutral on purpose.

“So, um…” You start, not sure how to go about asking if he’s taken other monsters to this place. Thankfully he understands what you’re asking.

“Don’t worry, love. You’re the only one I’ve taken here. I used to stay here a lot, before I began work at the castle.”

“Oh.” You feel relieved at that, then a bit frisky as you bump your hip against Toffee’s hip and smile at him. “So… planning to give me a night that a sex demon’s would pale to?” 

The next moment has Toffee pinning you against the wall, his chest pressed against yours as his breath warms your ear. “Castor’s just a boy,” He rumbles, the sound shivering through your body. “He doesn’t know what you want.”

Toffee’s three-fingered hand presses against the wall next to your head; his other hand slides over your inner thigh, going under your dress and making you weak at the knees. The music playing over the speakers dims as all you can hear is Toffee’s voice.

“I, however, know exactly what you want.” Pushing his jacket off your shoulders just enough to nip at the edge of your collarbone, Toffee’s thumb makes a slow circle just next to your snatch, which is becoming hot and wet in anticipation.

“You do, huh?” You reply breathlessly, licking your lips as you grip Toffee’s broad shoulders. Your boss chuckles against your shoulder, and then suddenly the heat is gone. You stand there confused, on shaky legs; Toffee is standing away from you, facing the opening elevator door with the tiniest of smirks on his face.

He steps out and you follow after him, trying not to stumble but it’s hard not to when all you can concentrate on is the monster in front of you, calmly leading you down the low-lit hallway. He stops in front of a tall beige door and unlocks it, stepping aside to let you in first.

You step into the suite, nervous excitement thrumming through your body as Toffee closes the door behind you with a quiet click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the next chapter won't take months to upload! Haha not gonna leave you lizard lovers hanging :D IT'S ABOUT TO GET FIFTY SHADES OF GRAY UP IN HUURRR (well, sort of, but better)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Toffee puts Christian Grey to shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. First of all let me apologize for lying about the update time. I really am sorry, turns out I found out something really awkward concerning this story and one of my family members. I'm sure she's reading this right now. Hi, sister. You should be ashamed. Also, I've moved in between jobs and had to finish my final exams in another state. Huh.

You stop for a moment to soak in the surroundings with raised brows and slightly parted lips. The floor is marble, or at least Mewni’s version of it, with little gold veins shooting through the white stone. To your right, there’s a small kitchen with a bar made entirely of black wood, bottles lining the lit shelves with colors you never thought drinks could possibly be.

In front of you is more of the furniture similar to what was in the lobby, but somehow even nicer.

Also in front of you is a _fantastic_ view of the Butterfly kingdom.

“Woah,” you finally breathe out, stepping forward to look at all the buildings catching the last glow of the sun as it slips behind the mountains. This kingdom is a lot bigger than you first thought, and it has a very unique flavor of pretty, with modern buildings around you slowly trickling back towards more ancient structures that make up the kingdom’s core.

“Nice view, isn’t it?” Toffee’s voice snaps you out of your semi-trance as you hear the quiet tap of his shoes on the marble, coming up to stand behind you. “Yes, it’s beautiful,” you say with a smile turning the corners of your lips, turning to face Toffee.

He looks predatory in the dimming light, citrus eyes glowing and skin flashing silvery blue. His hair looks a bit tousled from the evening wind, sweeping black against his white collar tapering down to broad shoulders. You’re reminded of how much taller he is than you, staring up into those hunter-yellow eyes.

He gives you a little smile back and you think, _‘Fuck Castor. This is where it’s at.’_ That incubus may have been incredibly pretty, but Toffee has his own look that he works like no one’s business. He’s handsome like the gleam of cold metal and daunting like the dark end of an alleyway. You’ve been so intimate with him but you still know little to nothing about him, and the look in his eyes is what makes you take those steps further into those dark places, leaning up towards him like you’re waiting for a kiss.

His gaze flashes down to your mouth and then back to your eyes before he’s turning to walk towards the bar, leaving your desire unfulfilled. “Want anything to drink?” His voice asks your backside.

“Um, no thanks,” You start, turning to where you see him waiting behind the bar, hands clasped together like he’s about to make a proposal. He lifts a brow at you but the rest of him stays still.

“Are you sure? It’s going to be a long night.”

Something about those words makes heat flash up your spine, and the sudden husky drawl of his voice doesn’t help. Toffee’s moving from the bar now, towards you with quiet footsteps. You’re biting your lip at the look in his eyes.

You feel invisible lines pulling you towards him, closer and closer until your breath mingles with his, anticipation coiling in your stomach like molten wire.

You see the fire in his eyes, and you want to play with it.

His mouth is ghosting over yours and he asks quietly, “Do you trust me?”

One of his hand’s sliding down your shoulder to grip the zipper of your dress, the other hand smoothing itself over the small of your back. You close your eyes and don’t give the answer a second thought.

“Yes.”

You do. You trust Toffee like you trust fire to light your way in the dark, or the sun to warm your back. It’s natural and instinctive, and your body moves to press against his as Toffee’s hand slowly moves the zipper down, lower and lower until it bumps against his other hand and you feel the chill of air against your skin.

Toffee’s hands move up, grazing over your back and lacing fingers in between the straps of your dress, contemplatively. Moves the straps off your shoulders, and suddenly brings his hands lower and yanks your dress down hard enough to fall to the floor. You gasp, eyes snapping open as he sharply pulls you to where your back is flush against his chest, almost tripping on the red puddle that is your dress.

You’re breathing faster, not having expected that at all. Toffee’s voice rumbles against your ear, his hand squeezing your shoulder.

“Keep your eyes closed.”

“O-okay.” You give a minute nod, squeezing your eyes shut. You hear a soft _thwip_ of cloth from your right as your vision suddenly grows darker as silk presses against your eyes, and a heartbeat later you realize it’s a blindfold. He ties it behind your head, quick, neat and tight.

The heat of his body leaves your back, and you’re standing there, blindfolded and in nothing but your bra and panties; one of your shoe’s heels is digging into your dress and you can’t move. You feel Toffee’s eyes move down your figure, the burn of it making you swallow.

Toffee’s voice comes from behind you, smooth and commanding. “The door to the bedroom is right in front of you. Walk forward until I tell you to stop.”

This is a side of Toffee you aren’t completely familiar with, but one you’re definitely willing to know better.

“Yes, sir.” Without saying anything else, you take wary steps forward, your vision completely black. You decide that, while your high-heeled shoes are cute, they’re a pain in the ass to walk blindfolded in. Still you venture on, putting your trust in Toffee to not misguide you and let you walk into a wall.

Three steps, four steps, the click of your heels on marble the only sound in the room. You begin to slow down instinctually, expecting to hit something at any moment. Then, “Stop.”

You freeze at the sound of his voice, the air buzzing against your skin. You feel the lightest brush of silk-cotton against your legs. _The bed,_ you think, “-is right in front of you,” Toffee finishes your thought from behind. “Take off your shoes and get onto it.”

You lift one knee up onto the bed, your shoe slipping off your heel and falling to the floor with a dull thud. Then the other knee, the click of your shoe’s heel hitting the floor to join its partner. You crawl onto the bed, your hands and knees sinking into the plushy silk comforter at least three inches before meeting resistance.

The fabric is impossibly soft, and if your body wasn’t so taught with anticipation you could easily lose yourself in it and fall asleep in no time. You strain your ears to hear Toffee walk to the bed and around it, feeling his eyes roaming over every inch of your figure.

He doesn’t say anything, but you can tell he likes the sight of you on hands and knees, blindfolded and waiting for the next order.

“Lie down.”

No sooner do you lower yourself onto the bed and turn over, you feel his hands grab your wrists and pull them over your head, wrapping cloth around them and cinching them tight before tying your hands to the headboard.

You let out a small noise of surprise, feeling his weight sink into the mattress to your right. He moves to straddle you, grabs your chin to hold your mouth in place as he leans down to press a kiss on it. You part your lips without thinking, and his tongue is suddenly licking every corner of your mouth, dragging over the roof and feeling its curves.

The kiss is hot and wet and completely nasty, and it makes shivers run down your body and heat bloom in between your legs. He moves one knee to push your legs further apart, sliding his free hand up your inner thigh. His thumb traces enough circles beside the growing heat to make you moan with impatience and push your hips down.

This earns you nothing as Toffee suddenly pulls his mouth away from yours with a small tsk, like he’s amused at how needy you’re becoming. He grants your wish, however, by pushing aside the lace of your panties pressing a single digit against your snatch before thrusting it in.

“Toffee,” you nearly whine, squeezing around his finger as his thumb rolls over your clit. It’s something, but it’s not enough. He pushes another finger inside, makes shallow thrusts inside of you before running his thumb over your clit enough times to make your little struggle start anew.

Then he suddenly pulls his fingers out, and you hear small, wet noises like he’s running his tongue over them, tasting them. Your skin heats up at the lewd noises and you’re about to say his name again; but you feel him lean over to your right side, and the scrape of a drawer being pulled open, glass rolling along the bottom of it.

A few seconds pass before you hear a small pop, like he’s opening a bottle. His hand slides up your stomach and grasps your breast through your bra before hooking his fingers around the middle of it, and you have a pretty good idea of what he’s about to do.

You think you hear him say something along the lines of “Pardon me for this” and then with a sharp, sudden yank he tears your bra off, the ripping of it loud in your ears. You cry out as the sudden ferocity of it spikes something in you that makes the heat between your legs start to throb.

Part of you wants to yell at him because that bra was expensive, and the other, much bigger part of you is suddenly turned on like crazy.

You hear the click of the bottle beside you as he rubs his hands together to warm up whatever between them. His hands are on your bare breasts, the mystery liquid tingling against your skin. He rubs slow circles over your breasts, letting it soak in before moving down your body, massaging you with slow, concentrated movements.

As nice as it feels, you can’t help but ask him. “What exactly does this stuff do?”

His hands pause on your hips, and you can hear the lightest of smiles in his voice.

“Let’s just say it helps to enhance the experience.”

“Oh,” is all you can think to say. He pours out some more liquid and rubs it down your legs, then moves his hands back up your body, pushing down a bit harder this time. You’re feeling nice and liquid by the time his hands reach your breasts, much more relaxed than you have been before, although the heat between your legs isn’t gone.

That relaxed feeling doesn’t last much longer before you feel something heat up underneath your skin, traveling all the way down your body to the tip of your toes. Your brows furrow underneath the blindfold, wondering what the hell’s going on.

You start to feel hot and weird, squirming against the bed and feeling the plush silk like a newly intense sensation. Toffee’s finger traces its way down your breast, lighting nerves in its wake. He takes a nipple in between his fingers and squeezes the tip lightly, and it puckers under his touch instantly, sending small bolts of electricity down your spine.

This stuff… it’s like some sort of… aphrodisiac and it’s making your senses spike through the roof. He rubs his fingers together and you push into the touch without thinking, because you’re melting from the inside out.

“Oh god,” You whisper. Toffee replies in a husky laugh, “‘Oh god’ is right.”

His hand is back at your snatch again, and the thrust of his fingers inside of you almost make you scream. Traces of the liquid on his fingers are sending constant spikes of heat through your body, making your moans quickly turn high and husky. His fingers start pushing in hard enough to make your back move against the mattress.

It’s not long before you already feel like you’re about to come, squeezing hard around Toffee’s fingers and your cries going up higher in pitch. Then he suddenly pulls his fingers out _again_ and you grit your teeth hard to keep a scream from coming out.

“Toffee what the _fuck_ -?!”

And then you feel something hot and wet pushing inside of you instead, licking over your walls and you can’t keep the scream back anymore as you thrust your hips down against his mouth. The silk ties rub your wrists raw as you try to yank them free, desperately needing to touch Toffee and anchor yourself back to earth.

A few seconds later has your orgasm wracking against your entire body, crying up to the ceiling as you come into his mouth. Heat flares over your skin as you try to remember how to breathe, and a few heartbeats later you fall rag-doll limp onto the bed as the last of it ebbs away.

You’re pretty sure that if you could see Toffee’s face, it’d be too damn smug for its own good.

“God, Toffee,” You breathe out after a few moments, and his reply is to lean down and peck you on the mouth. His hand grabs your breast and massages it lazily, before his mouth moves down your throat and nips hard enough to make your toes curl from the pain-mixed pleasure, made even more intense with the ‘experience enhancing’ liquid.

He gives you another kiss that gets a little more serious, and as he’s memorizing the ridges of your teeth his hand’s back to teasing your snatch and it’s not long before you’ve got a damn puddle in between your legs. You’re practically begging against his mouth to get him to fuck you at this point. He shushes your cries by kissing harder.

It’s not enough. You want to feel his weight on you, his cock pushed inside of you as far as it can go, slamming you against the headboard until the wallpaper is shredded. You want to rip these damn ties from your wrists and run your hands over as much of him as you can reach, and you want to watch his face as he thrusts inside of you. You want to bite into his shoulder as you feel him go taught with release.

“Toffee,” You half-sob, your chest heaving and your lips bitten-red. If he doesn’t get inside of you soon, you’re going to go insane. Toffee finally pulls away from your mouth and his voice, however breathless it is, is still more controlled than yours.

“Promise me something.”

His voice echoes all around you, inside of you, like it’s omnipresent. His hands go still and you feel the heat of his eyes burning past your blindfold. Everything around you stops.

Your senses are still overheated from the stimulation, and your thoughts are going numb. But you manage to whisper back.

“Promise you what?”

“Promise me,” he starts as you hear him undo his belt, before yanking down his pants zipper, “that you’ll pledge your loyalty to me, and do whatever I ask you to.” You feel the tip of his arousal pressing against the throbbing heat in between your legs. Instantly, you try to thrust down, but he moves away, gripping you hard by the hips.

“ _Promise_.” He reiterates, and the word comes out hard and low, rumbling against your throat.

 _Fucking hell, just FUCK ME ALREADY_ , you want to scream, and the squeeze of his hands tells you that you’re not getting any until you give him an answer.

You try to clear your head as best as you can before you answer him. And when you do, it’s almost a whisper.

“I promise.” You say it with all the sincerity your body can muster, knowing that at this moment, you will do anything for this man. ANYTHING. TO. GET. HIM. TO. FUCK. YOU.

And you will do it again and again and again, until he’s satisfied and willing to give you what you need.

“Please,” You whisper after waiting moments that seem to stretch into forever.

It’s not the aphrodisiac speaking this time. It’s you.

Toffee seems to know this. He lines himself up against your snatch again and pushes just the tip in at first, slowly, then thrusts all the way in hard enough to lift your bottom half from the bed. You drown out the sound of the headboard hitting the wall with a scream that you never knew you did because your heart’s pounding too loud in your ears.

Toffee’s slamming into you with quick, powerful movements, making you roll your eyes up and clench your teeth because _not enough_ suddenly became _too much_. He’s holding onto your hips hard enough to bruise, mouth biting into your shoulder as your legs grip his waist for dear fucking life, and one thrust makes something burn underneath your skin and light your insides on fire.

An explosion of pleasure over your face as you start chanting Toffee’s name like a prayer, feeling like something’s about to break inside of you. His pace gets more erratic, more powerful and the whole bed’s shaking like it’s about to break.

“Toffee Toffee _Toffee TOFFEE_ -”

You can barely hear him say something over all the noise that drowns out any coherency, but you could swear it was, “Yes,” then your name, over and over, breaking with the effort of fucking you harder than you’ve ever been fucked in your life.

“Toffee,” You’re sobbing, arms weak and burning from the effort of trying to break their bonds. “Please! Let me see your face! I need to see you-”

The darkness is ripped from your eyes and all you see is yellow, burning into your own eyes and pushing you over the edge into white hot bliss that makes the fucking world shatter around you. Your voice comes out as a husky, animalistic scream.

He’s ripped off your bonds as well, and you throw your arms around him, holding him tight as it rolls over you in one long, violent shiver. You hear Toffee’s breath hitch against your cheek as he reaches his own peak and comes inside you, thudding hot and tense; you pull back to see the look on his face, and it’s fucking _gorgeous_.

He’s looking back at you like you’re the best thing that’s ever come into his life.

You almost pass out after it’s all done, falling back onto the pillow and dragging Toffee down with you, panting like you’re never going to get enough air. Your nerves are rubbed raw from overstimulation and your mind’s attempting to reboot itself, but damn. Damn that was _good_.

It takes a few moments for your heart to stop pounding in your ears, and Toffee’s looking down at you with a look that you’re too exhausted to decipher as he strokes your hair with surprising gentleness.

“Y/N,” He says, softer than you’ve ever heard him talk before. “There’s something I need you to do for me.”

“What-what is it,” You’re reply, your voice breathless and rasped. Slowly, weakly, you reach up and touch his face, and his own hand holds yours steady against it. You revel in the subtle ridges of his skin.

 He stops stroking your hair as his eyes harden subtly. When he speaks, there’s an edge to his voice.

“That Diaz boy. I need you to kidnap him and bring him to me.”

You bite your lip. Stroke your hand over his cheek and smile.

“Consider it done, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay but like, the opening of season 3 was BULLSHIT.  
> Toffee's been stuck in bitch ass Ludo's body for an entire season, finally gets his own body back for a hot minute and then BOOM, he's dead. LIKE REALLY??!! Also I'm pretty sure that the SVTFOE creators know about our sin, calling Toffee 'the Lizard.'  
> Stay strong, my fellow lizard lovers.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so real talk; Toffee is pretty much the only thing keeping me truly invested in the second season of SVTFOE. I just find him so freaking fascinating, and he has such a different air from the rest of the show that his potential for an interesting backstory has me hooked. You know he ain't dead. 
> 
> The next part delivers the good stuff, I promise.


End file.
